Experimentation
by Brooding Darkness
Summary: Arthur is a University student, and he is now free to do as he wishes, away from his fathers prying eyes. So, what does Merlin have to do with this? Please R&R! Thank you!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY PROFIT OFF OF THIS. IT BELONGS TO THE BBC. Thank you!

**Brooding Darkness:** Okay, I thought that there might be more of these here, but I guess that just gives me the second story. Hehehe! I hope you enjoy!

**Experimentation  
**_by Brooding Darkness_

University life was usually a matter of diving between reading, writing essays and working as many hours as possible to earn money for food, board ect. University life was also about the social aspects. The party's, dating someone knew every week - on the occasion every day - joining numerous clubs that the student just knew they would never actually par-take in. It was an unmissable experience.

But experiences that were different for each student.

----------------

For Arthur Pendragon, University life did not include as much work as it would be for most. His father owned a large and impressively rich business that allowed him to miss working for money. His weekly allowance would be enough to cover all his bills, and he would still be able to party all night long, every night.

He had taken many women to his bed, and his 'friends' had even joked that they had had the odd man or two. This had intrigued Arthur somewhat, as he had never 'experimented' before. He knew that he was drawn to woman, but he had checked out the odd waiter or cashier, finding them almost attractive.

The only problem was that he had no way to test anything that wouldn't get around.

Well, until he found a strange add slipped into his pocked by a young dark haired twenty-year old named Lancelot who served in the bar.

At first, Arthur thought that it had been from him, but he realised as soon as he rang the number - after wrestling with the idea for a number of days - that the voice on the other end was decidedly _not_ Lancelot's.

The voice was smooth, charming, and very excited.

They arranged a time (just after 9pm) at the others apartment, and Arthur found himself taking a deep breath before walking out his door, dressed in loose black jeans, a red shirt and a long brown coat. His blonde hair was as ruffled as ever - despite his poor attempts to sort it into some sort of style - and his cheeks held only the smallest of red tinted hues.

It wasn't that cold out, nor was it that warm, so Arthur found himself to be only somewhat grateful that the apartment was on campus and slightly annoyed that anyone might see him. It was supposed to be anonymous after all.

Knocking briskly, sea blue eyes kept a watch out for anyone who may've known him.

The door opened, and the young blonde found himself staring into sharp blue eyes that were quite enchanting, a full and charming smile, raven locks and pale skin. Than man before him was clearly only in his first year - possibly only eight-teen or nineteen years old - and a name had yet to be put to him.

"Hi," his voice was slightly breathless, but it was definitely the voice spoken over the phone.

"Hello. I don't mean to be rude but…"

"Ah, yes. Of course. Come in, come in." Stepping aside, the raven haired youth shut the door behind them, and then motioned to the set of shoes laid out beside the doorway wall. "Sorry, but if you don't mind, me and my flatmate prefer to keep the place clean so we take our shoes off before touching the carpet."

The honest grin allowed Arthur's own smile to form, and he found himself not as reluctant as he would usually be about removing any piece of his clothing.

Nodding, Arthur shed his worn leather boots, and padded after the other man through a very small living/kitchen area, and into a room with a door number and a poster of a Celtic cross on a pentagram and a dragon circling it.

Locking the door behind him, the young man watched as Arthur surveyed the room. It was somewhat messy, but not enough to be put off by. Posters of a rock band were plastered to the walls, and other posters much like the one on the mans door covered the ceiling and outer wall.

However, one was pasted completely in photographs. From ceiling to floor, with no furniture to cause and obstruction, hundreds of photos were blue-tacked or cellotaped up, featuring a number of people and places. Four people popped up more often, but not one seemed to hold a picture of the man himself.

The bed was located in the centre of the room, the wardrobe in the corner beside the door, and a small desk was situated under the window. A small bedside set of draws was the only other main feature to the room. But it didn't look sparse at all.

"Well, do you want to get right to it?"

Turning to face the raven haired man, Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, I just want to know if you want to be seme or uke," he said it as if this was the most normal thing in the world. For Arthur who had no clue as to how these things worked, it was most certainly not.

"What-?"

"Sorry, it's Japanese. A seme tops, and an uke bottoms," he explained.

"That still doesn't make any sense," the blonde pointed out.

"Is this your first time with a man?" he asked back, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yes," Arthur was beginning to get slightly irritated by this point, if not a little embarrassed.

"Ah, that's okay. I'll just have to walk you through it. Don't worry, you'll be great. And it's going to feel amazing. First off, do you want to play the man or the woman?"

"The man, definitely."

Smiling: "Right, well, that means you top. Secondly, be patient, something's may take a little time, but believe me, there worth it."

The drop in tempo in the mans voice caused the smallest of shivers to pass through Arthur's spine at the last bit. If what this man was saying was true, then he should've done this a lot sooner.

Clasping onto Arthur's hand, the man gently led him to the bed, sitting him down onto the edge comfortably. Kneeling, the man removed Arthur's coat and shirt, placing them onto the chair beside the desk, and lightly raked his fingers across the tanned skin.

Gasping only the slightest, Arthur remembered what he had been planning to ask since the phone call.

"W-what's your name?"

"Merlin."

Leaning, forward, Merlin suckled on Arthur's nipple, as the blondes right hand moved into his hair. Licking, nibbling and suckling, Merlin ghosted his fingers over the taut muscles and skin, down the blonde's abdomen and they expertly began to unbutton and unzip the dark jeans.

Kissing his way down, Merlin worked the half-formed erection out of the red boxer shorts and licked the tip. A light moan escaped the older man, and Arthur's hands went into his hair as Merlin continued to laver the underside, making him full and _hard_.

Licking his lips, Merlin glanced up taking in the erotic sight of _Arthur_ - the most popular and the richest guy at the university - groaning because of _him_. Grinning deviously, Merlin took as much of the nine inches into his mouth as he could. Rocking slightly, Merlin's hands steadied Arthur's hips so that the dark haired man kept in control.

***********If you wish to read the full content, please go to "adult fanfiction .net" ****and you will find it under the same title in the Merlin BBC section. On that account I go by the name AuthorsDeathNote. Thank you!!***********

It was not an act full of love more than a raw lust, as the bed springs creaked and the head board rocked against the wall. Merlin's pale hands clutched and grasped at the sheets, and his raven hair splayed over the grey pillows wondrously. Arthur drank in the sight, and it made him want the young man below him, surrounding him, all the more.

Practically screaming each Arthur's name, the blonde slammed straight into Merlin's prostrate making the pale man spurt his seed between their joined stomachs. The muscles clenching around him, tightening their hold pushed Arthur over the edge and he muffled the others name into a pale shoulder as he came inside the Merlin.

Panting, Arthur managed to pull out before collapsing beside the raven haired youth, and his smile was one of pure bliss.

He could see why Merlin made his 'clients' pay if this was how they felt afterwards. If anything, what he was paying the other man didn't quite cover the pleasure that was currently coursing through him.

Turning onto his side, Merlin snuggled up to Arthur, wrapping his arms around the blonde's torso, and resting his head under his chin. Following the action, Arthur wrapped himself around the beautiful male beside him, closing his eyes momentarily.

"I hope I was worth it," Merlin muttered.

Smiling to himself, Arthur wondered just who this strange man in his arms truly was.

After all, upon re-opening his eyes, he realised that a picture of a large castle surrounded by forest and a bronze dragon flying in the distance was upon the dark hair mans ceiling. It looked more like a photo than anything else, and Arthur felt like he should've known the place.

"Where's that?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm?" Glancing up, Merlin smiled before drifting into sleep. "It's Camelot."

"Oh."

The similarities between the two of them and the place of legend never crossed the blondes mind as he too began to drift into sleep. All he really knew at that moment, was that he would be spending a lot more money on the pale man in the future.

---------------------

**Brooding Darkness:** Good? Bad? Either way I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you! And please review!! Thank you once again!!!!

(Remember to check out the for the full fic. My apologies for the trouble of finding the wesite, but this stupid thing won't let me put it up. Thank you.)


End file.
